leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Karma/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Karma, the Enlightened One Channel the powers of Ionia in this Champion Spotlight as , the Enlightened One, now completely remade and ready to rejoin the Fields of Justice. In her new role as mage-support, Karma goes toe-to-toe against opponents in solo lanes or when paired in a traditional bot lane. With a versatile skillset that allies and opponents, as well as three distinct ways to supercharge her abilities with her , Karma's dangerous no matter which role she fills on your team. For more info on Karma's new abilities, sample mastery builds, tips, tricks, and everything in between, check out the Karma Champion Spotlight now. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * rewards aggressive play. Look to land abilities and basic attacks on your opponent to lower 's cooldown and stay on the offensive. * When using , slow your opponents with or speed yourself up with if you're having trouble sticking to a target. * Don't be too conservative with . is strongest in teamfights, making it easy to recharge multiple times. ;Playing Against * Karma's lowers her cooldown when she hits enemy champions with abilities and basic attacks. Deny her from getting free hits on you. * Karma's erupts for bonus damage in the area in which it's placed. React quickly and escape the circle to avoid taking heavy damage. * is a strong disengage tool. Create distance to avoid being and seek to engage afterwards. Tricks ;Ability Usage * has immense utility and value in many situations. ** is best for burst and can deal immense damage, especially in teamfights. Keep in mind that the projectile will explode for area damage even if it misses, which makes it easier to snipe out low targets. ** is trademark turnaround ability. Casting it can grant a massive heal, which allows her to bait out enemies into unfavorable situations or simply allow her to survive otherwise fatal situations. ** is a great engage or disengage tool, granting a strong shield and movespeed burst to your entire team. * standard damage combo starts with , followed up by a after the root has triggered. * Many players greatly overvalue the power of . While it has excellent scaling and base damage, it can be dodged fairly easily, wasting a use of . * and low cooldown and high damage lend themselves greatly to pushing a solo lane, denying lane opponent farm. ;Rune Usage * is the most interesting path for a mage / support Karma, as it grants a lot of AP, and her AP scalings are pretty good. ** is arguably a good choice, because when triggered with and especially with , the Comet will most likely hit the target every time, unless they cast an ability that increases their mobility (dash, blink, bonus movespeed, ...). ** is a decent choice as it will increase her shields ( ) and her damage. ** is really useful and efficient as she can reach the maximum bonus CDR in about 3 minutes if she starts casting her ultimate as she spawns. ** grants additional cooldown reduction, and bonus adaptive stats when over the CDR cap. ** increases her movement speed and grants bonus adaptive stats based on her bonus movement speed. and can interact with this rune. ** will increase her poke damage in the early-to-mid-game. * can be useful as a secondary path on a support build, and as a main path on a tank build. ** is great for a tank build, as you will often be in combat. ** can be triggered with and , granting bonus resistances if the target is rooted. The range on the bonus AoE damage is really short, so this part of the rune is probably hard to utilize. ** will make her more resilient to crowd control and slows. ** can be triggered with or ; useful if you want your allies to heal off enemy champions. ** is probably the best Resolve rune for Karma, both for tank builds and support builds. It permanently increases heal, and and shields by 5%, futher increased against target . * isn't the best path for none of Karma's builds, but some runes are still interesting. ** can easily be triggered with or . ** can be used if your team needs more vision. ** , on tank Karma, can increase her sustain damage. Other builds on Karma will not really benefit from this rune as you need to have enough health or enough damage to utilize this fully. * doesn't offer anything she really needs as a mage / support, but can potentially be useful on tank Karma. ** can increase her sustain damage. ** will make her more resilient to crowd control. ** can be used to play around her "low-health fights". * doesn't offer anything very reliable, but rather utility tools. ** can be a decent choice to increase her lane durability, but except for the mana restored, already does what the biscuit does but better. ** grants additional cooldown reduction. ** can easily be triggered against enemies with or . ;Item Usage * causes Karma to benefit greatly from cooldown reduction. Item's like , , and are excellent for this purpose. * damaging abilities all apply a slow or a root; gives great damage versus tankier champions, along with a nice chunk of magic penetration. * and it's derivatives synergize greatly with . ;Countering * is deceptively durable at low health, due to the shield of and the heal of . Be sure you are not trapping yourself in an unfavorable position by attempting to all-in her. Category:Champion strategies Category:Karma de:Karma/Strategie ru:Карма/Strategy